The Hogwarts Drama Club Presents: Sweeny Todd!
by Citrusy Snicket
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts did a production of Stephen Sondheim's Sweeny Todd? Well, read this demented peice of insanity and find out.


A/N: Okay, this is a weird, random story that my friend Brittney talked me into writing. It's about what would happen if Hogwarts had a Drama Club. If you people like it, I may turn it into a series called "The Hogwarts Drama Club Presents:" Feel Free to make show suggestions. I'm not saying I'll do it, but I will put it into consideration. So! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, besides Rae. Everything and everyone else belongs to those geniuses who created them.

Scene One:

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall on September First, closely followed by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

"It's great to be back, isn't it?" Hermione breathed

"Err, yeah," Ron, who was obviously not as enthusiastic as Hermione, said, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Who's that new teacher?" Ginny asked, scanning the teachers' table.

Sitting next to their Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra, was a young twenty-something teacher that they didn't recognize. She had long, straight dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and cheerful, sparkling brown eyes. Her robes were deep purple, and her wand was carelessly stuck in a pocket by her waist. Rather than the traditional pointed wizards hat, a bright red beret was perched on her head. There was also a small silver pin on her lapel, but nobody could quite figure out what it was supposed to be.

"Must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry guessed.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know," she said, skeptically, "She doesn't seem quite the type."

"Yeah, well, neither did Quirrell or Lockhart, but they got the job anyway," Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Professor Mcgonagall came in with the first years for the sorting. It went by rather fast considering the number of first years. There was a polite applause at the end, and Dumbledore rose for a speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he said jovially, "Before we start on the feast, I would like to welcome Professor Hagrid and Professor Trelawney back to their teaching positions after some... mishaps, of last year." There was a polite applause as Hagrid and Trelawney waved. Dumbledore started again, "I would also like to introduce the newest member of our staff, Professor Rachel Adams, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." The young witch at the teachers table gave a cheerful wave and nodded her head, amid a polite, but perhaps a bit more enthusiastic applause.

"Told you, "Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione frowned and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Dumbledore put up a hand and the Hall fell silent once more. "Professor Adams has also persuaded me to start an extra activity which Hogwarts has never had before, and I will allow her to explain it to you.

Professor Adams stood up, and nodded to Dumbledore, who sat down. She straightened her beret, and turned directly towards the students. There was some curious murmuring for a moment but it died down quickly.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Professor Adams said, nodding again to the senior wizard. Even this first sentence caused a mixed reaction among the students. Several Ravenclaws shook their head in disgust, while many Slytherins smirked. Harry himself didn't particularly care, but Hermione leaned forward and whispered the word "Interesting." And all because this new teacher had an American accent.

Professor Adams did not seem to notice the students giving each other looks of whatever looks they were giving each other. She merely stood up a little straighter and addressed the students again. "And thank you all for giving me such a warm welcome. As you might have noticed, I am American." There were a few scattered laughs and Professor Adams gave a small smile and relaxed a little. "I have been to several European schools of wizardry. Those I have not been to, I had connections to, as was the case with Hogwarts. Your Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra, is my cousin. So anyway, while Hogwarts is one of the best schools I've seen, it is missing one activity that I think is very important. And Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to let me start the first ever..." she paused dramatically, allowing the tension to build, "Hogwarts Drama Club!"

Once again a soft murmur broke out among the students. "I'd always looked forward to Drama Club." Hermione admitted softly

"It does seem kinda cool," Ginny agreed.

"Whatta you think, Harry?" Ron asked.

The thought did interest Harry, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to admit that. "Um, er, I dunno," he said, "Worth a shot, right?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno."

Professor Adams cleared her throat and spoke again. "No one is required to join, but I really feel it would be a good experience for all of you if you gave it a try. As for what show we will be doing...I have decided on a little show called 'Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.' For those of you who don't know the show, which I assume is many of you, the plotline will be explained at the first meeting. All the information will be posted in your common rooms soon. I hope to see many of you there!" she concluded, and sat back down.

There was a polite applause as Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Thank you, Professor Adams," he said, "And so, without anything left to say," he clapped his hands twice, "Dig in."

The feast had appeared on the table before them. As they loaded up their plates the talk turned to Professor Adams.

"I thought she was kinda interesting," Ginny said, "Never heard of the show though."

"I have," Hermione said, "I don't know too much about it though. It's based on a muggle legend about a barber who kills his customers by slitting their throats. I've heard some of the music, though, and it's quite good."

"I'm doing it," Ginny decided.

"Me too," Hermione agreed. "Harry?"

"Why not," Harry said. They all looked at Ron expectantly.

"Oh, all right!" he said.

They then changed the subject to Quidditch, but each one of them was still thinking about Professor Adams.

A/N: So that's my amazingly amazing first chapter. Tell me what you all think. Review, you know you want to! Ta! Cit Snicket


End file.
